Ashera's Pride
by Writingnerd291
Summary: Mad King Ashnard had been defeated roughly a year ago. After freeing two sisters from the dungeons of Ashnard's castle, one of them stayed behind, while the other went back to her homeland, Olympus. When the Seven from Rome and Greece set out for Rome, they find themselves in a strange land, filled with laguz, beorc, and slightly insane nobles. After TSoN but before MoA
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Cass's(OC) pov**

"Hyah! Hyah! Hyah!" I let out loud groans as I attacked the wooden dummy.

"Cass, that's enough practice for today. Go back to barracks and help Mist with supper," Commander Ike told me. And not to sound like a fangirl or anything, but Ike was my hero. Literally, he was my hero.

Mad King Ashnard had kidnapped my sister and me during his war with Crimea. We were in Castle Crimea as delegates from Olympus. After Ike had defeated Ashnard, my sister went back home to Olympus, while I stayed in Tellius with Ike and the other Griel Mercenaries. I missed my sister dearly and remembered her parting words as her ship left. "Don't tell anyone. Not a single soul" that had been her warning to me.

My sister and I weren't really sisters. Her mom and dad were very different than my mom and dad. Her dad was a merchant, and traveled all over, while her mother was a noble. She had long black hair that went to her butt when it was loose. Because of this, she normally wore it in a braid, as it was considered improper for a noblewoman to cut her hair. I have medium length red hair that reached my lower back. I normally wore the top half of my hair in a bun, and the bottom half loose. Unless we were going into battle, then it was French braided down my back, so as to not get in the way.

Mist is Ike's cheerful little sister that is one of the only healers in the company. Sure, Soren and Rhys can heal, but Soren is a mage, and Rhys is often ill. So despite Mist's young age, at fourteen, she is the main healer for all the soldiers.

When we go into battle, Mist rides a horse and wields a sword, so Ike isn't that worried about her anymore. While I walked back to the barracks, I was whistling a tune from my homeland. "Hey Cass! What'cha whistling?" Boyd asked me. I don't mean to offend Boyd, but he can be really annoying. He's always asking me questions about where I'm from and other random things, but it annoys me.

"A funeral song from my childhood," I said in a monotone voice. Boyd's eyes widened and I grinned cheekily. "Just kidding. It's a dancing song that was played in my town on festival days when I stilled lived in my homeland. Well, Mist needs my help with supper, so I'll be off" I told Boyd, trying to get away.

When I reached the kitchen, Mist looked flushed, and a flower was tucked behind her ear. "What happened here?" I asked Mist in a stern tone.

"Umm, Rolf dropped by on his way to the armory" Mist muttered softly and I smiled a little. "So, what are we making today?" Mist recovered after a few seconds.

"I was thinking of making three to four shepherd's pies. What do you think?" I asked Mist, thinking about any food that we had leftover.

"Sure! Sounds great! I'll make the dough and crust if you do the filling!" Mist directed cheerfully.

I looked in the cupboard that we had meat in and took out roughly six pounds of ground meet. It was a mix of elk, venison, beef, and lamb meet. I took twelve large potatoes from the cold storage and peeled them. After peeling the potatoes, I cut them in quarters and boiled them in saltwater. As they were cooking, I melted sixty-four tablespoons of butter in a pan. I took out an onion and chopped it up. I waited for the potatoes to finish, after chopping the onion, and sautéing the onion in the butter.

I chopped up several carrots until I had ten cups of chopped carrots. After that, I cooked the ground meat with the carrots and onions in the large pan. After the meet was cooking, and Mist had finished the dough, I poured some of the mixture into the dough. Before putting the first two pies in the oven, Mist and I mashed the potatoes and spread some of them onto the pies. I placed the pies in the oven and Mist watched them to make sure that they didn't burn.

I poured the meat and vegetable mixture into two more pie crusts and Mist put on the potatoes. I pulled the first two pies out and set them on the counter. Again, Mist watched the next batch while I worked on the last batch of pies. When we were done, Mist and I carried the pies into the dining room, which was an old stone room with a large, rough wooden table surrounded by enough chairs for every soldier to sit in.

When Mist and I had everything ready, I raced outside and bellowed at the top of my lungs, "SUPPER IS READY!" just to make sure that everyone could hear me.

After fifteen seconds, everyone but Rhys was sitting down, looking hungrily at the pies. "Where is Rhys?" Titania asked Ike loudly, so that she could be heard over everyone else's suppertime chatter.

"He left for Begnion today, remember? Apostle Sanaki needed his help, because one of her advisors was ill. She wanted Mist to go, but I told her that Rhys would go or no one at all" I served some food, and everyone else started pawing for food.

I noticed that Boyd had a smaller helping than usual, and I felt guilty, because I had told him that Mist and I had to make extra food just for his appetite. Before any other thought could cross my mind, Boyd handed me the plate. "What, did you think that that little serving was for me? Remember, I'm the one that eats all of the food the company gets? The amazing bottomless pit, Boyd?" I laughed and smiled at Boyd, one of my first genuine smiles in his direction.

**Boyd's pov**

At dinner tonight, Cass genuinely smiled at me for the first time since I met her. For the entire year after we rescued her from Crazy King Ashnard, she had always glared at me coldly, or faked a too sweet smile, that sent chills up my spine. After supper, I walked into the kitchen with Cass, Mist, and Rolf. It was our turn for dish duty.

Mist gathered all of the dishes and platters form the dining room, and Rolf cleaned the table. Cass and I collected several buckets of water. After the four of us finished our jobs, Cass boiled the water, and started scrubbing dishes. Mist and Rolf used some of the water to clean the counters, floor, and oven. I dried dishes and put them away after Cass washed them.

When we finished all of the plates, utensils, and platters, Mist and Rolf went to bed, leaving Cass and I to clean the hearth. Cass swept the ashes and I had to get down on my knees and scrub the hearth with a wet rag. When we finished, Cass walked away without a word to the main building in our base. It has several bedrooms, a meeting place, armory, and underground tunnel that we had built when we returned. Cass walked in the door and probably into the room that she shares with Mist and Mia.

I walked into the main building and went up the stairs to the room that I share with Oscar and Rolf. Nest door to us was Gatrie, Shinnon, and Soren. Across the hall from us was the room with Mist, Mia, and Cass in it. Next to that room was Titania and Rhys's bedroom, as they had gotten married a few months after we defeated Ashnard.

I tugged off my armor and pulled on my nightclothes. I flopped on my bed and fell asleep, only to dream.

_I was running as fast as I could through Serenes Forest, when I heard a bloodcurdling scream. Mist! I looked over at Ike who was a few steps behind me. He nodded at me, and Ike, Mia, and I took off running towards Mist. I cursed in my mind when I remembered that Rolf and Oscar had been with Mist so that the two kids could escape. _

**Hehe, cliffhanger on the first chapter. I hope you guys like this story! It's my first Fire Emblem fanfic. Don't worry, the demigods will come in soon. Just to make sure you guys understand, this takes place after Path of Radiance, and will follow Ike and his group through Radiant Dawn. It's also going to follow Percy and the seven when they sail to the wrong country. **

**Please read and review, any support I get really means a lot to me. And I will try to review once every other week, but I don't get a lot of time to write, so I'll try my best. **

**Bye! ~Nerd and Proud**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh as a warning, ship JasonxReyna, so there won't be any PiperxJason, unless several people ask for that. So if anyone wants a certain romance that doesn't involve Thalia in any way, shape, or form, please tell me so that I can incorporate it. You can do PiperxIke, or even AsheraxPosiedon if you want. I'll try my best. **

**Annabeth's pov**

We had just landed in the Roman Camp, when I saw Percy. His dark hair was too long, and I knew that once he got home, his mom would tell him to get a haircut. His sea green eyes were scanning the boat nervously. He was wearing jeans and a purple T-shirt that was just like the one that Jason was wearing when we found him and Leo and Piper at the Wilderness School.

I jumped off of The Argo II and ran to Percy. I hugged him and he exclaimed in surprise, "Annabeth!"

"Seaweed brain! I missed you! Don't disappear from me ever again! I was worried sick about you! Even Lady Artemis and Thalia went looking for you! Your dad went ballistic and almost succeeded in locking Hera up when we discovered that it was her fault. So, are you going to introduce me to your new friends, or do I need to take out the Yankees hat?" I kind of joked. I was prepared to fight our way out of here.

"Of course! Reyna, this is Annabeth. Annabeth, Reyna" Reyna nodded to Annabeth. She was still looking at the boat, as if she was looking for someone.

"Right, seaweed brain, you might want to meet the others. Jason! Piper! Leo! Get down here! Everyone is waiting here!" I shouted up to the three slackers.

As soon as Reyna saw Jason, she untied her Praetor cloak thing and handed it to Percy. She sprinted towards Jason and hugged him. Jason grinned and Piper looked unaffected. What had happened? I thought that they were dating? Oh well…

A girl that had been standing next to Percy saw Leo and gasped, "Sammy?"

"No Hazel, that can't be Sammy. It's probably Leo. And the girl is Piper. At least I hope Jason's girlfriend isn't hugging the wrong the dude. That would be pretty awkward. Come on. Grab your pack and let's go. We are needed on the quest" the other guy Beside Percy said.

Percy picked up a silver and blue backpack, while Hazel picked up a black backpack, and the other boy a red and black backpack. Jason and Reyna stopped hugging, and Jason waved goodbye to the Roman campers. We climbed into our amazing warship and set sail.

Piper and I showed Hazel to the room where the girls were sleeping. There were two bunk beds. Piper's bed had white sheets and a green quilt, courtesy of the Aphrodite cabin. My bed had blue sheets, with a stormy grey quilt, supplied by Malcolm from the Athena cabin. One of the other beds black sheets with a silver quilt, and the other had pale blue sheets and a bright red quilt. Hazel put her backpack on the bed with blue sheets and a red quilt.

"Hey Piper, what's going on with you and Jason?" I asked very carefully, because I knew that this was very dangerous territory.

__"Last night, you remember how the two of us left diner early because he wanted to talk to me?" I nodded; it had reminded me of something Percy would have done, "Well, he said that he remembered that he had a girlfriend, named Reyna, and that- that he wanted to break it off with me. I guess that his girlfriend is the Praetor of New Rome, while I'm just a useless daughter of Aphrodite. Oh well, if worst comes to worst, I can just annoy Leo until we get back to Camp Half-Blood" Piper ended miserably.

**Thalia's pov**

I couldn't help but remember my last mission for Artemis, as I practiced my archery for the fourth time today. Lady Artemis had sent Cassandra, who had been a new recruit that hadn't said her oath yet, and me to a faraway place she called Crimea.

She had told us that we were going to be delegates from Olympus, by decree of the gods. _So, Apollo created a portal thing for us to jump into, and we had woken up in a carriage, wearing the weirdest clothes I had ever seen. The clothes were a mediaeval fashion, with long skirts, and other girly stuff. _

_ Cass was wearing a dark green dress, that looked very formal, but simple, with flowers embroidered on the skirt. Her light brown hair was loose down her back, reaching her mid-back. I was wearing a blue dress that had a similar design as Cass's. But the flowers were yellow on my dress, and red on her dress. _

_ Both of our weapons were gone, and replaced by sabers. Did I even know how to use a saber? It's lighter than a sword, so you have to thrust a whole lot more. After what felt like hours because of my ADHD, we reached a shining white palace, with flags and gardens, the whole deal. But places like this didn't really exist anymore, right? _

_ The carriage thing came to a stop, and Cass and I couldn't get out of there fast enough. We walked inside of the palace/castle place and were greeted by a man with green hair, and a woman with red hair. Not normal red hair like you see on gingers _(**A/N: Sorry, I don't mean to offend anyone with red hair!**)_ but red hair like she had died it bright red. They were sitting on thrones, watching us. It was very creepy._

_ "Good afternoon. Are you the delegates from Olympus?" the red haired woman asked us. _

_ "Yes, we are. We are here representing King Zeus and the other ruling nobles of our land. I am Cassandra, daughter of Alexander, and this is Princess Thalia, daughter of King Zeus. We are here to learn from your country, and to see if it benefits both countries to make an alliance. Thank you" Cass ended, sounding very formal. _

_ "Thank you for coming to our country. I am _(**A/N: I can't remember Elincia's parents' names, and I can't find them anywhere on the internet, so her mother's up and used Ridell as her dad's**)_ Queen Elizabeth Crimea and my husband is King Ridell Crimea. It is a pleasure to meet you, Cassandra and Princess Thalia. _

_ Wow, Cass had made up that whole story off the top of her head. This girl is good. A woman in a white dress that had slits in the side and a low cut with a sword showed us to a room in the palace. It was on the second floor, in the seventh corridor, and was the fourth door. _

_ The room had marble floors, Roman columns, and was all together too plush and fancy. I really hated this place. The room we entered in had a sofa, a stiff and creaky wooden chair, and a pretty rug. There were two doors, one on the left side and one on the right. _

_ The door on the right had a queen sized bed with a canopy, a dresser, and a bathroom off to the side. The bathroom was made up of a marble bathtub, with a pitcher of water next to it. There was a wooden screen thing and also a wooden bench with a stone seat on it. Was that the bathroom? How long are we going to be here?_

_ I walked out of the 'bathroom' and found Cass snorting in disbelief at the other room. It was a wooden floor, a creaky wooden bed, and a little plank and stone seat thing in the corner, which I could barely see around a wooden screen. _

_ "I call the other room, I said quietly, secretly happy that I got to play princess on this mission, because I got the awesome room. _

_ "Sure, whatever you say, Princess Thalia" Cass teased. _

_ I walked back to my bedroom and changed into night clothes before falling into a deep, wonderful sleep that was one hundred percent nightmare free._

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! So read and review your thoughts!**

**Bye! ~Nerd and proud**


End file.
